liahonafandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Por quê os Negros não recebiam o Sacerdócio antes de 1978?
A Crítica: Os críticos condenam a proibição do Sacerdócio aos negros até 1978. O Argumento: quem argumenta sobre o assunto diz que dizem que Deus não deixaria sua Igreja negar quaisquer bênçãos ou privilégios baseados na raça de qualquer um. Os críticos também condenam a espera até 1978, quando a Declaração Oficial 2 foi lançada, dando o sacerdócio a todos. Além disso, eles ignoram citações da Igreja negando o racismo em suas doutrinas, citam escrituras que supostamente apóiam a doutrina do racismo e ainda concluem que a revelação é falsa porque aconteceu sob uma época de grande pressão política sobre a Igreja. A Resposta: Aí está uma pergunta feita com freqüência. Eu mesmo enfrentei essa pergunta em minha missão, e foi complicado para eu respondê-la sem pesquisar. Então, para respondê-la, temos que entender cada ponto da coisa antes de chegarmos a uma conclusão. Os descendentes africanos não recebiam o sacerdócio até 1978. Isso é um fato. Os críticos que têm um mínimo de aversão ao racismo usam esse assunto para rotular a Igreja, em qualquer época, como racista. Tendo isso em mente, entender a restrição ao sacerdócio é difícil em algumas instâncias, porque não existem registros históricos suficientemente claros a respeito do assunto para clarear a mente de quem pergunta, muito menos alguma declaração contemporânea sobre a instituição da restrição. Alguns membros acreditam que a restrição foi instituída por revelação. Outros acreditam que os líderes da Igreja responderam a ameaças e ataques à Igreja restringindo o sacerdócio a Americanos negros na era pré-Guerra Civil, e que essas políticas perduraram. No entanto, uma vez que a restrição estava ativa, os líderes perceberam que não podiam simplesmente sair por aí mudando as coisas. A Igreja já era acusada de mutabilidade o suficiente para provocar mais críticas. Muitas denominações protestantes modernas acreditam em um “sacerdócio de todos os crentes”, e definem diferenças doutrinais por meio de conselhos, conferências ou plebiscitos. Assim como os direitos sociais surgem e se desenvolvem (por exemplo, leis sobre violência à mulher), essas denominações adaptam ou modificam suas doutrinas. Não é assim que a Igreja funciona, e muitos não-membros não gostam muito dessa idéia. Membros ou líderes da Igreja entendem que não têm o direito de alterar doutrinas da Igreja sem a prévia autorização do Senhor. Apesar do fato de que a restrição confundiu muitos membros – negros e brancos –, os líderes não se sentiram à vontade para mudar as coisas sem o conselho divino. Ainda, é importante ressaltar que o Sacerdócio, dentro da tradição SUD, não é um direito, nem algo para ser usado em benefício próprio ou garantir (ou mesmo aumentar) “status” social ou espiritual. O Sacerdócio é para abençoar a vida dos outros. Além disso, os esforços em aplicar a pressão política à Igreja podem ter desacelerado a mudança, porque os membros não acreditam que o Senhor vai permitir que sua Igreja pareça manipulada a criar uma “revelação” conveniente que satisfaça a todas as pressões políticas. Devemos dar algum crédito aos líderes e membros da Igreja antes de 1978, por causa dos seguintes fatos: - A doutrina da Igreja nunca disse que os negros eram menos que humanos ou sem alma, como algumas denominações fizeram; - Joseph Smith ensinou que muitas deficiências intelectuais ou econômicas sofridas pelos negros não eram causadas por algum defeito de nascença, mas sim porque não tiveram a mesma oportunidade de receber instrução e educação como os brancos; - Os membros da Igreja foram, em sua totalidade, a favor da abolição da escravatura e muito perseguidos por causa de seus ensinamentos anti-escravagistas; - A Igreja nunca teve congregações separadas, todos os membros podiam participar das reuniões juntos, fossem brancos ou negros; - A Igreja apoiou a política de “direitos iguais a todos” por muitos anos antes da revelação de 1978. Para a Igreja, a revelação não é uma questão de direitos, e sim de revelação. - Estudos sociais demonstram que os mórmon pré-1978 não eram mais nem menos racistas que seus contemporâneos. Para entendermos mais sobre a questão, provi alguns apêndices à resposta, para puro esclarecimento. Boa leitura! O Senhor nega privilégios com base na raça? A resposta, nua e crua, para esta pergunta é sim. Fica ridiculamente óbvio na Bíblia e em outras escrituras que o Senhor concede alguns privilégios a algumas pessoas e os nega (ou permite que sejam negados) a outros. É claro, também, que estas proibições são muito condicionais. Alguns exemplos são: - O Senhor fez um convênio especial com Abraão e reafirmou-o com seus decendentes, começando com Moisés. Enquanto a conversão para a religião Israelita era possível (o que era bem raro), o Senhor proibia o casamento entre os Israelitas e os povos das nações vizinhas, o chamado casamento interracial. - Entre a comunidade Israelita, somente os Levitas podiam portar o sacerdócio e oficiar no tabernáculo e, posteriormente, no Templo (ver Números 3:5-13, 8:5-26). Com este privilégio vieram também os sacrifícios. Um deles era que os Levitas não receberiam uma terra por herança, como as outras tribos receberam, quando Israel tomou Canaã (veja Josué 14:4). - Durante o ministério mortal de Cristo, ele instruiu os apóstolos que o evangelho deveria ser pregado somente aos judeus (Mateus 10:5-6). Somente durante o ministério apostólico Pedro recebeu uma revelação dizendo exatamente ao contrário: agora, o evangelho seria para os gentios (Atos 10). As últimas duas instâncias são, especialmente, de muito proveito. Não existe razão aparente alguma para que os Levitas ou Judeus recebessem privilégios que os outros não podiam sequer sonhar em ter. Algumas vezes, o Senhor trabalha de uma forma que Ele não está disposto a explicar. Qual a origem da Restrição? Esta é uma das perguntas mais difíceis de responder. Suas origens não estão claras e esta falta de material explicativo afetou grandemente o modo como os membros e líderes da Igreja viam a restrição, e, consequentemente, os passos necessários para aboli-la. A própria Igreja nunca deu uma razão para a restrição. Os membros geralmente vêem a restrição de um destes três pontos de vista: - a restrição foi baseada em uma revelação a Joseph Smith e continuou até Spencer W. Kimball; - a restrição foi originada com Brigham Young e não com Joseph Smith, também por revelação; - a restrição começou como uma série de políticas administrativas ao invés de uma ser uma doutrina revelada e cresceu sobre as idéias a respeito das raças, comuns na América do século 19. A passagem do tempo deu mais força à política do que o necessário. A coisa começa a ficar feia quando se tenta decidir entre estas três opiniões porque: - não existe nenhum registro que documente uma revelação apoiando a restrição; mas - muitos membros da época acreditavam em uma revelação do tipo; e - ordenações de negros ao sacerdócio eram raras, e ficaram cada vez mais raras com o tempo. Dá pra ver que é meio complicado discutir o assunto, mas vamos ver o que dá pra fazer. Sabemos que as coisas não estavam muito agradáveis quando a Igreja foi estabelecida e ficaram piores conforme ela crescia. Em Doutrina e Convênios encontramos uma declaração dizendo que a Igreja não acreditava ser correto interferir na vida dos escravos (era esta a condição dos negros nos Estados Unidos na época) sem o consentimento de seus senhores. Esta política preservava tanto a vida dos membros da Igreja quanto a dos negros, já que podiam até mesmo serem mortos por desobediência a seus senhores. No entanto, alguns negros receberam o sacerdócio, como consta em History of the Church: Black Pete (1831 Ohio), Elijah Abel (1835, Ohio), Joseph T. Ball (1837), Isaac van Meter (1837), and Walker and Enoch Lewis (1843-Nov. 1844). Sendo assim, não podemos dizer que era uma regra absoluta. No entanto, as coisas ficaram mais complicadas depois do êxodo para Ohio. Eles tinham uma política bem rígida que impedia que os negros migrassem para lá, impedindo assim os esforços missionários, que tendiam batizar os negros americanos e levá-los para junto dos outros santos. Parley P. Pratt escreveu, em 1839, que a Igreja tinha menos de doze membros negros. A origem exata nunca foi revelada, e a Igreja não se pronuncia, muito menos o Senhor pessoalmente. Mas nós podemos concluir que a Igreja jamais foi racista; se o fosse, os negros não só não poderiam receber o sacerdócio como também não poderiam nem ser membros da Igreja. Existem Escrituras que apoiam o Racismo? Esta é uma outra pergunta muito frequente, e mesmo alguns críticos alegam que existem algumas escrituras SUD que suportam o racismo e dão a imagem de racista à Igreja. Com frequencia são citadas Abraão 1:26-27, 2 Néfi 5:21-25 e Alma 3:6-10 como respaldo para o racismo. Bem, vamos a elas. Em Abraão 1:26-27, a escritura menciona especificamente a linhagem do faraó e não explica o motivo pelo qual esta linhagem (ou outras, que seja) não tem o sacerdócio. Em Abraão não encontramos nenhuma passagem que mencione linhagens distintas na pré-mortalidade, somente indivíduos distintos. Sabemos que todos somos diferentes, mas o Senhor não destinaria um a ter certo privilégio sem antes testá-lo na mortalidade. Outra passagem muito mencionada é a de Caim. O Senhor disse que ele foi marcado para que não sofresse vingança por parte de seus irmãos, por ter matado Abel. No entanto, o Senhor não menciona que tipo de marca Caim recebeu, nem se sua pele se tornou negra. É verdade que, no sétimo capítulo de Moisés, vemos que a descendência de Caim tornou-se negra mas, novamente, não existe explicação para essa mudança de cor, nem existem evidências de que podemos levar essa mudança a sério. Com relação às escrituras do Livro de Mórmon, os críticos parecem fazer o favor de pular a escritura em 2 Néfi 26:33, onde fala que o Senhor não faz acepção de pessoas. É verdade que os Lamanitas eram negros, mas isso não impunha a iniquidade por si só. Eles eram iníquos por causa das tradições de seus ancestrais, e mesmo estas tradições eram frequentemente revertidas. Além disso, as tradições surgiram quando ainda os seus ancestrais eram brancos. Como um último suspiro à questão, no final, os Lamanitas, negros, vencem a guerra e os Nefitas, brancos, são exterminados. Um fiel membro da Igreja, Marcus Martins, negro, líder do corpo de assuntos religiosos da BYU-Havaí, disse: "A restrição ao sacerdócio não era racista mas, infelizmente, ofereceu respaldo a quem era". (Marcus Martins, "A Black Man in Zion: Reflections on Race in the Restored Gospel" (2006 FAIR Conference presentation). A Declaração Oficial 2 - Retirando a Restrição Alguns críticos clamam que a Igreja jamais produziu uma revelação que retirasse a restrição do sacerdócio. Bem, sabemos que isso não é verdade. Façamos um esboço sobre o processo revelatório. Os profetas não são máquinas que falam o que o Senhor quer palavra por palavra. Eles fazem como nós fazemos (ou deveríamos fazer): oramos em busca de auxílio. As escrituras encorajam-nos a buscar o Senhor com um assunto em mente, passível de resposta (D&C 9:7-9). Então, o Senhor gentilmente corrige ou confirma nossa solicitação. Se ele não o faz, é porque nós não estamos dignos o suficiente para receber resposta, ou porque não é o tempo nem a ocasião de falar algo a respeito. Assim, podemos acreditar que os profetas oraram muito a respeito do assunto dos negros, mas o Senhor não julgou conveniente até 1978. A verdade é que muitos profetas clamaram ao Senhor, procurando respostas. David O. Mckay, Harold B. Lee e todos os profetas antes deles procuraram o auxílio do Senhor, mas receberam a mesma resposta: "ainda não". Somente ao presidente Spencer W. Kimball foi dada a resposta que daria aos negros os mesmos privilégios que todos os outros, conhecida como a Declaração Oficial 2. Abaixo está a declaração em sua íntegra: A Quem Interessar Possa: Em 30 de setembro de 1978, durante a 148ª Conferência Geral Semestral de A Igreja de Jesus Cristo dos Santos dos Últimos Dias, o Presidente N. Eldon Tanner, Primeiro Conselheiro na Primeira Presidência da Igreja apresentou o seguinte: No início de junho deste ano, a Primeira Presidência anunciou que o Presidente Spencer W. Kimball havia recebido uma revelação concedendo o sacerdócio e as bênçãos do templo a todos os membros dignos da Igreja do sexo masculino. O Presidente Kimball pediu que eu comunicasse à congregação que após isso lhe ter sido revelado, depois de muito meditar e orar nas salas sagradas do santo templo, ele apresentou a revelação a seus conselheiros, que a aceitaram e a aprovaram. Foi então apresentada ao Quórum dos Doze Apóstolos, que a aprovou por unanimidade; tendo, a seguir, sido apresentada a todas as outras Autoridades Gerais, que, também, a aprovaram unanimemente. O Presidente Kimball pediu-me que eu agora lesse esta carta: 8 de junho de 1978 A todos os oficiais do sacerdócio, gerais e locais, de A Igreja de Jesus Cristo dos Santos dos Últimos Dias em todo o mundo: Caros Irmãos: Ao testemunharmos a expansão da obra do Senhor na Terra, sentimo-nos gratos por terem os povos de muitas nações aceitado a mensagem do evangelho restaurado, filiando-se à Igreja em número cada vez maior. Isso despertou em nós o desejo de conceder a todos os membros dignos da Igreja todos os privilégios e bênçãos que o evangelho proporciona. Cônscios das promessas feitas pelos profetas e presidentes da Igreja que nos precederam, de que, a um dado momento no plano eterno de Deus, todos os nossos irmãos dignos receberiam o sacerdócio; e testemunhando a fidelidade daqueles que haviam sido impedidos de recebê-lo, imploramos longa e fervorosamente por esses nossos fiéis irmãos, passando muitas horas na Sala Superior do Templo, a suplicar a orientação divina do Senhor. Ele ouviu nossas orações e, por revelação, confirmou que era chegado o dia, há muito prometido, em que todo homem da Igreja fiel e digno poderia receber o santo sacerdócio, com o poder para exercer sua autoridade divina e usufruir, com seus entes queridos, todas as bênçãos que dele provêm, incluindo-se as bênçãos do templo. Portanto todos os homens dignos da Igreja podem ser ordenados ao sacerdócio, independentemente de sua raça ou cor. Instruímos os líderes do sacerdócio a seguirem a diretriz de, cuidadosamente, entrevistar todos os candidatos à ordenação, seja ao Sacerdócio Aarônico ou ao de Melquisedeque, para verificar se atendem aos padrões de dignidade estabelecidos. Declaramos solenemente que o Senhor deu agora a conhecer sua vontade para bênção de todos os seus filhos, em toda a Terra, que atenderem à voz de seus servos autorizados e se prepararem para receber todas as bênçãos do evangelho. Sinceramente, Spencer W. Kimball N. Eldon Tanner Marion G. Romney A Primeira Presidência Reconhecendo Spencer W. Kimball como profeta, vidente e revelador e presidente de A Igreja de Jesus Cristo dos Santos dos Últimos Dias, é proposto que nós, como assembléia constituinte, aceitemos esta revelação como a palavra e a vontade do Senhor. Todos a favor manifestem-se, levantando o braço direito. Quem se opuser, pelo mesmo sinal. O voto para apoiar a moção foi unânime e afirmativo. Salt Lake City, Utah, 30 de setembro de 1978. Conclusão Para quem não acredita em revelação contínua, para quem não acredita que o Senhor pode mudar algumas coisas em seu reino quando bem entender e para aqueles que não aceitam as respostas que são dadas nem que sejam enfiadas goela abaixo, não existe resposta válida. Para aqueles que querem buscar a verdade e saberem, por si mesmos, que as coisas que o Senhor faz são verdadeiras, convido-os a buscar sinceramente o Senhor em oração. Ele responderá as suas perguntas. Para aqueles que têm um testemunho e que querem ajudar os outros a entender, espero que esta resposta seja útil. Se não for, não existe muito mais a ser dito, porque o Senhor não disse mais do que escrevi.